


Fly

by iceDani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Serious, Romantic Comedy, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Swearing, it gets sad here and there, not post game, shameless flirting, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceDani/pseuds/iceDani
Summary: After becoming quite the successful trainer in the Hoenn region, you decide it's time to start new and take off on your Latios with a new adventure in mind totally not running away,  ready for anything this region decides to throw at you.Except for the fact that you didn't expect adventure to catch you.Literally.





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a long time and I'm trying to ease back into it, I'm currently playing Ultra Moon (I've played sun) and I've fallen in love with Guzma and I'm obsessed right now.  
> The title probably will change, I'm not too satisfied with this yet. I'm kind of embarrassed posting this but I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* - 12/15/2017.
> 
> Added a slight backstory and worked out some stuff I wasn't satisfied with. Enjoy.

“Sis, are you really sure about doing this?” Your sister asked with both worry and concern in her voice while catching a box falling from the stack.

“I’ve thought this over a million times! I’m a hundred percent sure, Ruri.” You answer back while brushing Latios’ back some more. 

Today is the day you move. Except, you’re moving in the most unconventional way ever. All of your belongings are going to Alola by the S.S. Tidal and you… are not. You’re actually riding from Hoenn to Alola on your Wingull.

Thing is, your precious Wingull isn't a Wingull. It's a Latios named Wingull. Why?

Good question.

It’s been a long time since you took your precious Latios on a fly with you and the dragon has a surprising amount of energy. Plus you also did ask if he wanted to do this trip which he happily agreed by flying figure eights in the air. He actually probably at one point considered grabbing you by the collar of your shirt and making you go on a fly with him. 

Hey it’s a twelve hour flight, what can possibly go wrong. You even brought your Lapras along in case Latios needed a break. 

You’re always prepared.

At least. That’s what you tell yourself.

It’s currently 12pm and you don’t leave until the ferry gets here which is well, two more hours, you’d leave now but you have to check your luggage in, plus your little sister can be a bit scatterbrained and she probably would accidentally board the ferry herself and leave all your luggage at Lilycove.

“Sister if you don't feed me soon I will eat your Latios.” Ruri whines and shakes you out of your thoughts. Latios also nudges his head into your arm in an attempt to hide from your tiny sister.

You roll your eyes and smile at her at her attempt to annoy you. You tell Latios to do a last minute fly around of wherever he wants since you won't be back for awhile, Latios nods and takes off. It's a good thing Steven gave you his flute. You turn back to your sister and pinch her cheeks and she sticks her tongue out at you making a face. You contemplate for awhile where to eat with your sister's cheeks in your hand. This is your last meal here for awhile so you decide on something good. 

Pancakes. 

So you make way to the nearest (and best) pancake place. 

You and Ruri walk to the department store and go to the highest floor for their rooftop cafe. For once, the cafe is empty which is a nice change since apparently no one eats pancakes at 12pm. 

They don't know what they're missing. Ruri excitedly plops down on the nearest booth while you go to the counter and order your pancakes and of course, an extra large coffee, black. Silently, you pray in your head that this caffeine concoction will keep your idiot brain awake to not fall off Latios. 

This is going to be your only meal for awhile so pancakes and a giant coffee better help.

You then plop down on the booth seat across your sister and let out a yawn, stretching your arms up. Whipping your phone out, you browse any last minute emails from anyone important and suddenly, Ruri becomes bored with the silence and pinches your arm. 

"Sis?" 

"Are you a Krabby? Because you sure do love to pinch. 

She laughs and blows bubbles into her drink with the straw but then returns to a more serious expression and finally stutters out "Did.... Did you ever say goodbye to Steven? 

All color drains from your face. How does that child even know about your complicated relationship with him? Truth be told, you did say goodbye to Steven two nights ago after you forfeited your champion title. He didn't mind becoming the champion again but... you couldn't say goodbye to him directly. Only a small baby-sized handful of people knew you were leaving but you gave all of them proper goodbyes. All except Steven. You still don't know why you couldn't face him.

Before you can answer her, the waitress brings your pancake sets. For Ruri you got her a kids meal that came with a pokemon egg toy and pokeball shaped pancakes and for you thick spongecake like pancakes. Aren't those just spongecakes? Nah. As soon as the waitress leaves, your sister gobbles down the food pretending you weren't there. Thank the gods, stalled once again with your sister's voracious appetite. 

Two hours and about four pancake set meals later the ship arrives and you take quite some time loading your luggage. You dreadfully place the last one in the ship’s storage for movers and look at your work until a crewman closes the hatch. The winds are quite strong today as the gust brushes past both you and Ruri.

It's perfect for flying. 

You pull the Eos flute from your neck and blow on it Latios' favorite tune. Within seconds, Latios comes back and nuzzles you upon returning. You laugh at his gesture and shake out a few Pokeblocks from your holder and allow him to eat off of your hand.

With a deep and mighty bellow, the ferry announces it's departure and finally sets sail and you and Ruri watch it grow smaller and smaller as it dissipates into the horizon. It’s dead quiet for awhile then your sister decides to break the silence.

“Sis.” 

“Yes?”

“Take me with you one day!” she bursts out.

Her words take you by surprise since you always thought she liked it here despite all the moves. But you respond by silently hugging her, not knowing exactly what to say or do. She secretly puts something in your bag but you pretend not to notice and bashfully tell her you love her. The both of you stay for awhile then you finally break away and hop on Latios’ back. 

Latios begins to ascend and you shout at your sister against the wind “Call me anytime you’re lonely, I’ll miss you!” and finally, you take off not hearing her reply. Your sister and then Lilycove get smaller and smaller as Latios flies higher. You activate his Latiosite by pressing your mega ring and his blue plumage melts into a soft royal purple and he accelerates making you hold onto his neck a little tighter and your hairtie comes undone and your hair flies all over the place as you struggle to see past your own hair. As you finally reach a safe distance from the sea and sky, the ride gets smoother. 

The Hoenn Sea glistens beneath you and you see Mantines and Mantykes jumping into the air with a trail of Remoraid following them and landing into the sea with a splash and you are slightly sprayed with seawater as they make impact with the waves. Three more hours pass and you almost fallen asleep, Latios had to catch your ass twice already, he finally gets annoyed with you and does a flip waking you up effectively with fear. Where is this pokemon's damn seatbelt. You also begin to regret your decision to fly to Alola by Latios. Dear Arceus what were you thinking the scenic route sure is beautiful but wow is your ass going to be sore.

You give Latios (And yourself) a break from flying and let your Lapras out into the ocean as Latios descends for you to reach a safe distance to hop on, Latios gets back into the ball and you continue on by. You also remember, Ruri left you something in your bag. You dig through your backpack and discover a package wrapped in Eevee themed paper and an entire jar of Pikachu biscuits, attached to the delicate looking package is a note which reads: “Don’t miss me too much and please don’t stuff yourself on ramen eat real food and also open this and call when you get to Alola you nerd. Love, Ruri”.

Of course that child brings up your eating habits but you of course oblige by leaving the package unopened and you decide to unscrew the biscuit jar and munch on a few, throwing some into Lapras’ mouth. 

You think about your life in Hoenn and begin to regret leaving a little. You couldn't even face Steven before leaving.

After having nothing to do but look at the vast ocean and become lost in your own thoughts, the gentle rocking of both Lapras and the ocean slowly lulls you to sleep and when you finally open your eyes, you are met with darkness and the moon and stars watching you from the heavens above. 

Crap.

You slept too long three hours too long. Lapras looks a bit worn out and you release Latios from his ball and switch off and take Lapras back.  
Latios accelerates again, being excited to fly into the night sky and you decide to take more pictures (and selfies also with Latios) for three more hours and finally! You see land! As you finally get closer and see land beneath you, Latios does the impossible.

He falls asleep.

And now you’re falling.

It took you a few seconds to realize “oh my god Latios fell the fuck asleep shit the mega evolution must've worn him out oh my god I'm going to die”. You fall off Latios' back both you and him barreling down into the ground. Latios is covered in light and his purple plumage has now reverted back to it's original blue. You bring him back into his ball and brace yourself for the landing, hoping you land onto an Alolan Exeggutor but, all hope seems lost and you finally accept your fate and you close your eyes and think “hey at least I made it to Alola” but before you hit the ground, you feel someone catch you and, you land into something softer than ground and your face makes contact with someone else’s chest.

Hey, you didn’t die! But you probably just first degree murdered someone with your face.

Whoever it was died a good death being killed by your face.

“Mmmrrghhh…” is all you hear from under you. At least you didn't kill him.

You finally open your eyes and realize that you aren’t dead and lift yourself from the stranger’s chest. You take a good long look at the stranger and resist admiring him. Tousled white hair just waiting to be ruffled and purple eyeshadow and dark bags under his eyes greet you as you eye him some more. He seems to be quite tall, you’re still trying to recover from the pain and you finally decide to see if you killed the man in other ways. 

You finally get up, groaning, rubbing your forehead and then you tap him on the shoulders a few times until finally, he slowly opens his eyes and registers the scene in front of him which is, well you. 

He sits up and stares you down for a few seconds, still trying to make sense of things and you finally break the silence. 

“Oh thank goodness, you’re awake!” You exclaim with a breath of relief, grinning. You hold out a hand for the stranger to take but he stares at you incredulously like the gesture was alien or something, he almost looks shocked and in another world but before you can thank him he pushes off the ground with his hands and takes off running before you can thank him as he brings the hood up to cover his face.

You're left confused and almost insulted that he took off like that, but, with that first encounter something in the back of your head tells you that this will not the last time you see the white haired man. Your long trek from Hoenn to Alola is finally over and with your grand entrance of falling into the region itself, you just know life here will be interesting as you gaze up into the star speckled Alolan sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a lot of world building in my head in the pokemon universe, so in my world the Ultra Moon protag moves from Hoenn deciding to have a fresh start. Apologies for the lack of Guzma here but don't worry folks, you'll be seeing plenty of him later
> 
> EDIT: Latios' name is now Wingull because I had a really stupid thought and decided to implement it


End file.
